This invention relates generally to the field of wireless communication and, more specifically, to a method and system for a wireless communication system incorporating channel selection algorithm or 2.4 GHz direct sequence spread spectrum cordless telephone system.
As society grows more complex and operates at an ever accelerating pace, there has been a growing need for better and more flexible communications devices. One area that has experienced substantial development activity is the area of wireless communication. Wireless systems are also known as portable, cordless or mobile telephone. A typical wireless communications system has a base station located at a customer""s or user""s premises. The base is connected to the Public Switched Telephone Network over a wireline interface and communicates with a mobile unit or handset over an air interface that permits the user to communicate remotely from the base station. While users desire the freedom and flexibility afforded by mobile wireless communications systems, they typically do not want to sacrifice the numerous features, such as caller ID, that are available through the wireline service over the PSTN. In addition, users of wireless system increasingly demand a voice quality that is as good as the voice quality available over a wireline link.
In the past, the enhanced features and high voice quality demanded by users has been achieved by the use of sophisticated and complex algorithms and methods that require substantial processor resources and large amounts of memory. These processing and memory resources are not only expensive but also place a substantial drain on battery power, therefore shortening the effective use of the mobile unit. Other technical problems associated with the need for using faster and more powerful processors include larger packaging to accommodate the larger sized components and to dissipate the heat generated by such units. Wireless systems have in the past been large, bulky, and have weighed more than what is satisfactory to many users.
While wireless communication devices and methods have provided an improvement over prior approaches in terms of features, voice quality, cost, packaging size and weight, the challenges in the field of wireless telecommunications has continued to increase with demands for more and better techniques having greater flexibility and adaptability.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a new method and system for a method and system for a wireless communication system incorporating channel selection algorithm for 2.4 GHz direct sequence spread spectrum cordless telephone system.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and system for a wireless communication system incorporating channel selection algorithm for 2.4 GHz direct sequence spread spectrum cordless telephone system is provided that substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages and problems associated with previously developed systems and methods.
A system and method are disclosed for selecting a communication channel in a wireless communication system. The system and method involve defining a plurality of channel groups. Each channel group corresponds to a plurality of communication channels. Further, a set counter is set to the channel group having the current communication channel. The system and method also involve incrementing the set counter after each channel hop and incrementing an index counter when the set counter resets. In addition, a sequence number is determined as a function of the set counter and an identifier is associated with the wireless communication device. Also, an offset is determined as a function of the sequence number and the index counter and a next communication channel is determined as a function of the set counter and the offset.
A technical advantage of the present invention is the capability for allowing a base unit to find a mobile unit automatically. Another technical advantage of the present invention is allowing longer battery life on the mobile unit by sleeping between broadcasting.